Creepy Cruise
The Creepy Cruise is the twenty-fourth episode of The Scooby-Doo Show and the eighth episode of the second season, which was part of Scooby-Doo's All-Star Laff-A-lympics. Premise After winning a contest, the whole gang goes on a vacation cruise. On board the ship is a rather nice professor, along with some investors of his who are interested in his time machine. Testing out his time machine, for his investors, the professor accidentally unleashes a monster from five thousand years in the future into our modern world. Trapped on the boat, the gang has nothing else to do but return the mean monster to the future. Synopsis The gang heads on a cruise to the South Seas after winning an all-expense-paid vacation in a contest. After boarding the ship, they meet Professor Von Klamp, who has built a time machine to demonstrate to a group of wealthy investors. At the demonstration, Von Klamp introduces the gang as his special guests, as well as his backer, Simon Grady. The professor begins to turn his time machine to the past. The machine malfunctions however, and begins to proceed 5,000 years into the future. After a small explosion, a monster emerges from the machine and carries off the professor to somewhere on the ship. The gang begins to search the ship and look for clues. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the monster after the gang splits up. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne break into a locked room, where they discover a high-powered laser beam along with some strange discs. After meeting up with Shaggy and Scooby, the gang hides from the monster in the cruise quarters, where they find Professor Von Klamp tied up. They devise a scheme to send the monster back in the time machine. After the machine is fixed, the investors hand the professor five hundred thousand dollars. While attempting to drag the monster back into the machine, the monster grabs the money and takes it with him. Velma discovers what is going on and decides to call her uncle to repair the time machine once again. After receiving directions from her uncle, Velma fixes the time machine, and the monster reappears. He runs off with the money, while the professor and Simon Grady also try to escape. The gang follows and finds out thatVon Klamp and Grady have the real money. The monster that reappeared after Velma fixed the time machine was actually Shaggy, who was carrying a fake briefcase. The gang traps them, and explains to the investors what was really going on. Professor Von Klamp and Simon Grady designed a fake time machine and monster in order to swindle the investors out of money. The discs found by the gang were holographic images of the monster that could appear with use of the laser beam. The monster that grabbed the professor was actually Grady dressed up as the monster. Grady and the professor were arrested by the master-at-arms and locked up in the brig. Cast and Characters *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Simon Grady *Heather North as Daphne Blake *Patricia Stevens as Velma Dinkley *John Stephenson as Professor Von Klamp and the Future Monster Villains *Professor Von Klamp *Simon Grady/Future Monster Suspects * Culprits *Professor Von Klamp *Simon Grady as the Future Monster Reason: (to swindle investors) Locations Notes/Trivia Home Media Animation Mistakes and/or Technical Glitches Inconsistencies/Continuity Errors and/or Goofs/Oddities * Before Professor Von Clamp begins to demonstrate his time machine, Grady leaves so he can get into the Future Monster costume, however, if looking hard, he can be seen on the far left in the scene just afterwards. Quotes Category:Stub Category:Episodes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show episodes